


Здравствуй, будущее!

by Mr_Sandwave, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Manicures & Pedicures, Nail art, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Нейл-арт по мотивам новой формы Звёздного флота.
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159517
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Здравствуй, будущее!




End file.
